A Second Chance on Pandora
by ASecondChance01
Summary: OC X Norm, OC X Tsu'Tey, Jake X Neytiri, Rated M for later chapters. A girl coming to Pandora for a new life on Pandora as an Avatar driver, it all changes when she meet a certain Navi man only to lose him and turn to a certain scientist
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so yeah…. I hold no rights to Avatar the movie or any of the characters 12/27/10 OK so I'm revising and gonna start updating again! PLS REVIEW**

** Chapter One: the new world of Pandora**

The words Josefina heard whispered kindly into her ear while laying inside the cryo pod. A strong hand gently started tracing a line down her cheek to brush her lips.

"Don't worry, in six years we will see each other again and on the new world, Pandora."

Josefina nodded as she rested her head on the pillow, the straps on her sides were tightened to help steady her while in cryo during the journey. The man from just a second before who had whispered into Josefina's ear raised his hand to stop the technician.

" Not to tight remember she bruises very easily…" He instructed the cryo technician.

" Don't worry so much Kris…go to your own pod and sleep well like you said your self we will see each other in just six years..._**irayo,ngahu.(( Thank you, Good bye))" **_The man she called Kris just flashed a smile, he nodded and waved his farewell.

" See ya soon Josefina" Kris called out; closing her eyes, she let her self go into the deep coma like slumber that would have a firm grip on her for six years.

**Six years later…**

Josefina cracked open her eyes, she herd the loud voice from right above calling to her to wake up. She was waking an hour before everyone else, only she in the crew members who were driving the ISV Venture Stare were awake. A new voice that was familiar called out to her half-asleep state; a soft tapping on her cheek made her wake up.

"Josefina are you with us?" Kris called out as loud as he could with out being to rude.

She nodded her head softly , feeling as if she was the lightest thing ever. "Kris…are we there yet?"

A soft rumbling laughter echoed through the quite room full of pods. Josefina started to unstrap herself from the cryo bed. She gulped, wincing slightly her dry throat hurting as she started to crave a cold glass of water to soothe it.

An hour later, Josefina was in a small shuttle that would take them to hell's gate with Kris next to her holding both of their bags. Josefina had not realized how tiring it would be to make the last leg of the trip to Pandora. Ahead of them a solider called out that it was time to put their bio masks on at last.

Which converted the surrounding atmosphere to be non-lethal to her and the humans alike around her. Kris was not a true solider, but he was strong and had taken many titles on earth on self-defense and martial arts even had a little military training. Kris had made the cut in many ways to help protect one woman, Josefina, who was also his long time friend from harms way. Josefina was supposed to be the next protegee to help Grace (Dr. Augustine) with her work and as well as be an Avatar Driver.

Slipping his bio mask on, Kris pulled on Josefina's bag on his left shoulder and his own on his right. The gate of the shuttle slowly lowered onto the new land the air of Pandora rushing over them. Many people ran forward one young man lingered, but not with out yells to keep moving from the solider that was trying to get them off the shuttle. Josefina slowly stood and stretched her arms wincing as she gripped her shoulder. Why did she have to be so frail that she could barley do a thing herself without bruising or breaking a bone. Josefina cursed at herself under her breath raising her own head to look out and admire the light and as to say an almost untouched land. Josefina's soft gaze fell to rest upon the man who was oddly jogging in place and seemed to be waiting for them, but looked at if he would loose his footing at any moment and fall flat on his face.

.

"Hey, you must be Miss Josefina Thomas, My name is Norm Spellman….I never saw you in the Avatar training but your supposed to be amazing…and to have trained under Dr. Augustine her self or from her direct link here obvious." Norm reached a hand out to help her off the ramp, but was stopped by Kris's firm hand on top of Norm's smaller slender hand while Kris pushed forward to keep walking forward.

"She will bruise…don't touch her Norm Spellman…My name is Kris Anderson her as to say body guard" Kris's cold eyes meeting Norm's surprised ones meanwhile Josefina sighed auditably.

"_**oe pawm Norm, srung fyaw`ıntxu oeng (( I ask Norm, help guide us too))**_" A soft smile coming across Josefina's lips , the words just flowed out of her mouth as if she spoke it every day of her life.

A lop sided smile came across Norm's face, he thought that she would be a lot of fun in the near future but her friend wasn't the greatest person…Kris if recalled the name right. Kris was someone to watch out for, mental note taken and filled away in Norm's thoughts. Norm watched as some of the marines pulled in the two figures aside to pull them in a new direction it seemed.

Kris looking livid when Josefina whimpered from being pushed to hard from behind. The marine blinked in surprise and held his hands up while Josefina glared at them over her shoulder even if Kris's glare alone was more then enough. Kris and Josefina had been taken from the group as special guests for Grace and shown down a different hall. It had taken a couple minutes of showing paper work and some cursing but Kris managed to get away from the soldiers that were holding him up and caught up to Josefina while they waited in a room.

One person on the way to the small room had mentioned they could take off there mask's Josefina faintly remembered while she pressed the release button on the end of the mask as it let go of her face. The red line faint and vanishing as Kris grumbled the door should be opening in a couple of minutes to reveal someone Josefina could not wait to see...

An older looking woman walked in a cigarette in hand, she wore her lab coat a faint smile coming over Josefina's face "Grace. It's been to long…."

The woman before her smiling, placing the cigarette in her mouth. Dr. Augustine opened her arms and received a hug and gently returned the embrace as she said" So Josefina how are you? Have they narrowed down your illness?" Grace's concern was a real one, she had known Josefina since she was little and they stayed in contact her whole life and always wanted to be part of this Avatar Program. Grace also knew that Josefina was always ill and was as frail as the oldest person she knew and it was a mystery to her and other well-known doctors on earth as well.

"Like I said right before you left Josefina, because of your health problems and the risk of something happening and people not knowing… You have your own two link chambers in your room, you don't have to leave it if you don't want too but in return. We want a lot from you and …him"

Grace's noise wrinkling, Grace turned her head and looked Kris up and down. Josefina giggles could be herd, she was always well knowing of Grace's dislike for the men and woman who were as she had once said' thought only with there guns and what was inside their pants'.

Grace waved at Kris "Your Kris Anderson am I not correct, you were hired on because you applied for the job to be Miss Josefina's body guard and was accepted for your martial arts and even some military training…"

Kris nodded his head as he said" I have and I won't let anything happen to her you have m…"

Grace cut him off with her smart remark about how he better and hugged Josefina's thin frame and exited the room leaving a room key in Josefina's hand.

Walking to there room was difficult, Josefina sighed softly under her breath, none of the people realized who she was or how easily she could be bruised or anything on that matter. Kris was once more stopped by some lab techs wondering why he was carrying two packs on each shoulder and why they could not see his badge. Josefina continued forward knowing Kris would catch up some time soon, but the one thing she wasn't counting on was complete rudeness of the marines running past. Not a warning word or anything was said as Josefina was thrown out of the way as her knees caved under her.

She was bracing her self for the hard impact Josefina had learned very quickly through the years that it was better not to try to stop herself in fearing of breaking another bone like so many times before. Instead of the hard impact Josefina felt two hands, one grabbing her shoulder the other gently holding the back of her head as support wincing and biting lower her lip she looked at the man who had caught her. The pain from his grip on her shoulder was starting to over whelm Josefina, she knew though she would have a bruise to show for what could have happened. She would also be in a lot more pain and Josefina was very thankful for his aid.

"Thanks…" she looked up but was surprised to come face to face with the man that had helped her with such a hard expression but at the same time seemed to be trying to break a smile.

"Careful there…I'm Jake Sully…" the man slowly said his voice deep but held a gentle edge. Josefina nodded quickly while moving her legs, standing up slowly; she touched his hand that had a firm grip on her shoulder to let him know he could release his grip

"I'm Josefina Thomas, I'm an Avatar Driver, you are Tom Sully's brother, sorry about to hear about his death… Its good to see you though," Josefina wouldn't stare she told her self, a man in a wheel chair , at least she knew now she wasn't the only one with a disability to say the least, though she could tell Jake wouldn't let it bother him.

Jake nodded his head as Kris came running down the hall , Kris stopped and took in the scene then taking notice that Josefina was holding her shoulder he said, "What happened…Josefina?"

A slight edge to Kris's voice made Jake raise a brow, Josefina shrugged. "Just some rude people that shoved me aside, but Jake Sully here was kind enough to catch me."

Jake nodded as Kris nodded his head back in response while he said "Come on Josefina lets go to the room and look at your shoulder, it looks like its already bruising" Kris touched her shoulder lightly trying to push her to walk but failed as he watched Josefina open her mouth.

Responding tartly to Kris " Could have been much worse..but no don't thank the man that helped me...of course not." Josefina turned and started walked away from Jake even so and waved.

"Bye Jake, I hope we can meet again," Josefina said softly while she and Kris left Jake in the hall, she herd a voice calling after Jake but kept on walking.

Soon coming to a hall off the main one and some rooms down it as she looked at the key. "Room 138468... There," she pointed to the far right a door with one key panel and a spot were they could slid their card, so she did, amazing a high tech facility and still used cards to open the rooms...to old school she thought.

Letting Kris open the door and slid inside to clear the room before he called out, "Come on,"

Soon after they had adjusted to the room and cleaned them selves up they both said their good nights and slept the night away in their own new beds.

The next morning after Josefina cleaned up once more, she felt great, hair still a little damp and sticking to her shoulders, neck and cheek. Josefina walked out in a robe from the restroom, under it, she wore a tank top and some shorts. With out her shoes she was only a little less than five feet she was rather short to say the least.

Kris knew Josefina almost inside and out, since he had spent most of his whole life with her since early childhood since there parents were friends. Kris had grown up with Josefina and now here they were in a new world together and Kris had his plans and one was trying to make her realize his feelings for her the other to keep her safe at all costs.

"Kris, you OK?" Josefina stared at him from across the room as Kris's gaze was looking off into nothing, gently placing her hand against his cheek.

Coming back from his trance Kris just nodded, "You think it's about time to link, they should have our Avatar's up and going by now or they should just be finishing that guy Norm, right? And Jake."

Josefina nodded and looked at the clock and said, "Lets go, we still have some daylight." Josefina pulled her hair back and put it up in a high ponytail. Kris nodded, he had changed from his dirty clothes, taken a shower and ruffled his dark brown hair, wearing just a simple t-shirt and some sweat pants. She looked to the side as she pressed a button on the wall a screen lighting up as it read 'waiting to connect' a seconded later she saw a familiar face

" Max! How are you?" Josefina smiled while she waved to the doctor who was waving back.

"I have been alright, but you. You look…your shoulder what happened, is that boy roughing you up?" Max laughed as Josefina giggled.

"Of course not you know we aren't like that, all kinky…come on Max," Josefina waved him off faking an sly expression.

" I… well its just my shoulder not to worry, lets go come on, When can we link? Has Jake and Norm finished?" Josefina Quickly added when she got a puzzled expression from Max.

Max shook his head a hand ruffling his curly hair as he said, "Jake…Jake is going to be a handful, just up and ran out of here… You and Kris are going to be hard to manage to you know, Dr. Augustine had a lot of input, pictures and had you and your DNA specially designed. While she just let us handle Kris's Avatar and his DNA." Josefina nodded again as she shed her robe, held it out to Kris, he took it and hung it up waiting to here what Max said and smirked while he listened to the conversation.

Kris called out from behind his shoulder, "You know we will be! I mean look how frail she is now, but when she is in her new body just wait…."

Max laughed a deep rumbling laugh while he said "Give me five minutes, no more or less then y'all can go ahead and connect see ya soon!"

The screen went blank as she turned on her heel and said "Lets get ready!" She was thrilled that she was finally able to go ahead and become a Na'Vi. It was true it was a dream to be able to walk among them, or to walk with out worrying about pain from any movement other then a gentle one.

Kris was more then ready; maybe he would have a little more freedom then watching over Josefina like a hawk since she would be a lot stronger and healthier. Kris got a quick drink of water, he watched Josefina hum softly and move about the room dimming the lights locking the door. Opening the link chamber as she started to tap the screen setting the new settings and waved Kris over and did the same to his.

Josefina knew she was getting the special treatment and that it had cost her dearest friend Grace an arm and leg, who was almost like a mother to her. Josefina knew she would always support Grace rather then the RDA if anything started separating the two. Josefina tried to push the thoughts from her mind and cleared her mind rather quickly getting ready for the link. Josefina climbed into the chamber and pulled the cover over and waited , she had set a timer to link her and Kris…Kris how was he doing she thought? Josefina never questioned his desire to help her, but coming to a new world, giving up his life? The one Kris knew to follow her, Josefina's dream, her own selfish dream.

Climbing into his own link chamber was fine, the lingering fear Kris felt for transferring to his own Avatar body was new, but intriguing. Kris closed his eyes and breathed in and he knew in just a few seconds, Kris would open his new eyes to his new body. Kris saw the flash of many colors, the feeling of being free dawned on him as he slipped into his Avatar body.

Josefina did the same, she saw the flash of color and felt the feeling of being pulling towards her new body, a body that was free from this illness that was left undiagnosed yet.

Josefina felt new hands, voices, opening her new golden yellow eyes slowly to the new sensation of being in her Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: New Bodies, new Adventures…**

Josefina lifted her hand in front of her face, she saw her new blue-skinned hand. The woman next to her looked so small. She heard faint voices, one calling to her asking her questions. Then she heard someone snap there fingers on both sides.

"Hearing seems good, pupils are reacting to the light…Josefina can you sit?" The woman said next to her. She was wearing all white, and a mask to filter the air.

Nodding her head she slowly sat up, she wiggled her toes, she was in her Avatar body at last. She heard Kris groan from the table next to her as she wiped her tail around. She had control, she wasn't in pain, she felt good. The pain that seemed to always linger was now gone at long last, she felt great as she followed the simple instructions of touching her fingers and moving her ears, tail. She was growing impatient by the second that seemed to be wearing on. She growled showing her newfound fangs. Kris laughed at the movement a loud voice could be herd from the other side of the room.

"Chill Josefina, chill, come on guys let them be , go on guys through those doors are the Avatar area's, run , find Grace and the new guys, there are some new clothes there, Josefina you know how the Native Na'Vi are, when you leave this room go and let Grace braid your hair." Max called as he turned from the wall as it went black, the lab techs walked out, one came in holding to packets of clothes out.

After Josefina changed and went out side, Kris changed and joined her they went bare foot, better to toughen their feet she suggested. She walked out into the sunlight, her eyes quickly adjusting as she darted around the basketball court down into the garden were she knew Grace was planting some native fruit as she grabbed on and sank her newfound sharp teeth and closed her eyes drowning in the sweetness. Kris was soon after her but stopped at the basketball court and smiled at one of the other Avatar drivers.

"Mind if I join you? Jake right?" Kris words sharp as his tail swayed behind him then stopped as he turned his head , ears perked up to hear Jake's answer.

"Sure why not? We have a couple hours of light left…" Jake's smooth voice also had the edge of the person unsure about one another, enemies or friends but they did work with each other. Jake threw the large over sized basketball to Kris, which they were made for Avatar hands. They started to play, hoots and calls could be herd all through out the Avatar bunker.

Shaking her head Josefina went out to look for Grace, she would look more human since she was one of the earlier Avatars, and here was Josefina in one of the newer ones that Grace had her say in what they did with each DNA strand to mix. Soon finding Grace over a patch of flowers with Norm, she listened to Grace explain how the flower worked and the connecting of the energy pattern around them as she waited.

"Grace, hey?" Josefina said quietly waving her hand gingerly as she stood waiting to be recognized, her tail swaying to the side and back her eyes scanning Norm's Avatar body. She loved the feel of the breeze across her skin; it seemed to be more meaningful now that she was in her Avatar.

"Josefina, you look great!" Grace clapped her hands standing; they stood at the same height almost.

"Look you don't have to look down on me anymore, and I don't have to crane my neck up to look at you," Josefina managed to say as she tried to hold in her giggles.

"Oh, Josefina have you met this fine young man, Norm?" Grace held one hand out to the other Avatar that was still ogling over the flower and studying it.

"Hey, we meet again… You look nice Josefina," Norm said his own tail waving from side to side, his ears perked up. Norm looked her over his eyes betraying him as he watched her movement then took in the sight of her bare feet.

"Aren't your feet hurting?" Norm questioned aloud his ears slowly pulling back, tail slowing at his sudden question.

"Nope… but thanks for asking, and yeah Grace. We meet when I was coming off the shuttle first thing yesterday, Kris doesn't like him though," Josefina smiled as she scratched her head as she then stopped remembering from before quickly looking at norm and shrugging.

"Grace weren't you going to help me braid my hair? You know look more native?" In reality, Josefina was eyeing some of the obstacle course made for the Avatar's size, though it looked untouched.

"Oh yes, come on follow me Josefina…" waving her hand for her to follow, as she seemed to be walking towards a hut looking building.

Josefina quickly waved to Norm and ran off after Grace trailing her like a child and mother one could say. After an hour and the sun getting closer to the horizon, Grace finished with Josefina's breads and some beads at the end as she smiled.

"Oh it looks wonderful Grace… now umm can I try out one of those courses? I think I have control of my Avatar enough. Please?" Josefina had turned her head to look behind her straight into Grace's gleaming yellow eyes with her own,

Grace nodded as she said, "Mind if some of the staff watch and take the times?" In return, she got a shrugs as Josefina was off out of the hut.

Soon at the front of the course she looked at it, it started with high bars about fifteen feet into the air, so she jumped and held on she smiled as she swung to each back then swung forward catching herself on a beam about ten feet from the ground and walked across it like it was nothing. She listened to the cheering from some of the true science nerds that never even tried it. She came to a climbing that was very tall she had to crane her neck to see it.

Cheering in the background had stopped Jack from making the last pass, they had been playing rematch after rematch and now they herd cheering.

Kris looked and pointed to a huge crowd of Avatar drivers as he said" is that an obstacle course?"

Jake nodded. "It looked too easy so I haven't tried it but which nerd would be trying it out now?" His question soon answered as Josefina ran across the yard towards them as she came to skittering halt in front of them. She was smiling more brightly then Kris had seen in years.

"I did it, one minute and fifteen seconds….can you believe it, me? Kris, me of all people?" She was so happy that she wasn't on her knees crying in pain or just plain worn out, she was free of the trap she had called a body.

"That's amazing Josefina…. How do you feel?" Kris looked her over, no darkening, no bruising and she was just all smiles. Jake meanwhile was watching the conversation feeling a bit left out so he took the ball and was about to turn and wondered around as he herd Grace's loud voice call to them.

"I'm fine really…" Josefina nodded, her ears twitching as she herd Grace's voice.

"Come on kids, bed time!" Grace was at the open door to the hut as she watched everyone file inside the hut. She smiled as she watched Josefina bound in and find her bunk, which was next to Grace's and next to her own was Kris's who came wondering in as he smiled. After Jake followed in and gotten settled Grace shooed the rest of the non-Avatars out and said to go to sleep, so we did. Josefina closed her eyes, she felt a tug and was back through the amazing colors and before she knew it, she pushed the top of

the link chamber up and off her.

After a while, Kris and her managed to calm down on how it felt, her shoulder hurt like all hell, from what had happened the day before. Dinner was eaten and video logs taken, another shower then their own lights were out. Josefina couldn't wait to reconnect with her Avatar once more to feel the freedom the lack of pain. Josefina's thoughts wondered for a while; soon sleep over taking her as she was slumped in her chair.

Kris came out of the bathroom, hair still damp and ruffled from being toweled dry. He gazed across the room, stopping at the sleeping forum of Josefina as he strode across the floor. Kris slowly brushed the strands from her face as he put one arm around her shoulder; bending his knees, he put the other arm under her knees. He slowly lifted her small body up and carried her to her room as he placed her on the bed and pulled her covers over and touched her cheek as he thought. Soon he was at the desk making his one video logs for the day.

Early the next morning, Josefina was up and had already eaten and she hit the button to connect with the main link room. "Morning everyone!" Josefina waved as Max came into view and waved back.

"What is Grace doing today?" Josefina watched as Max opening his mouth but her eyes widen in semi shock but she was nearly doubled over in laughter as Grace came into view.

"Were going into the forest to collect some samples from the native flowers and tress in one area. Do you want to join us, it's just going to be myself, Norm, Jake and Trudy and some hired hand… We can always use you along, but Kris. He has to stay behind so if he is not up already. Like I think he isn't already, slacking on his job…" Grace spat the last part as she took in a whiff of her cigarette.

"I always would love to join you guys Grace, You should know that by now," Josefina smiled brightly as she nodded then listened to her comments on Kris as she shrugged" You know he does his job just fine to my liking, I mean I don't want to be a kept child… Yeah I'm going to go jump in the link and meet you by Trudy's Samson. The screen went blank as Grace waved her hand signaling she was shutting down the connection. Josefina quickly pocked her head in to see a half-asleep Kris and knew her time was running short while zipping back into the main room. Clearing her thoughts, but she was so excited anyway it was hard to calm down as she set the link timer and then climbed into the chamber as she shut the lid.

Waking in the hut she sat up, she and Kris's Avatars were the only ones left in the hut, 'damn these scientist get started early' her thoughts came across her mind. Checking her clothes and deciding they were fun she quickly left the hut as she zipped across the Avatar ground, locating the hanger were they kept the aircrafts and Trudy's Samson. Quickly jumping in the side Josefina pushing lightly between Jake and Norm hiding in the corner of the Sampson. Trudy laughed and gave her the thumbs up Grace climbing in giving the signal to take off. She could faintly hear the curses of a certain someone as she laughed to her.

"Did we help your escape much?" Trudy called back behind her shoulder to Josefina as they set off into the world of Pandora, Jake giving a holler of joy and excitement as Norm flashed a quick smile to her.

"Sure did, Grace's orders", She poked Grace's arm as she was given a scowl but the edges of her lips twitched as she nodded.

"We didn't need another gun happy solider around, already have two…" Grace's words spoke true to her personality but it didn't seem to catch Jake's ears.

Slowly as she waited to land, she scooted to a more comfortable position, Norm settling next to her with one of the childish smiles she had ever seen of pure joy at the wonderment of Pandora.

Meanwhile back at Hell's gate Kris cursed, he growled, the sound very threatening as he turned stomping off back to the Avatar grounds. He ignored the yells of angry marines that moved about trying not to be stepped on or have a crash with their AMP suits. Slowly calming down he ate some fruit, he knew she would be back soon and the best he could do was wait, and he hated waiting.

After the good ride Trudy slowly landed her Sampson, Jake jumping off scanning the area quickly gun ready to fire. Josefina followed jumping off; her bare feet hurting but she told her self it was good to toughen the souls nicely. She followed Norm and Grace first as she blinked, seeing a flash of blue in the distant as she turned and started to follow it. No one seemed to take notice so she shrugging, listening faintly to Grace and Norm talk about the connection, she knew she was supposed to be interested but something just kept pulling her toward the blue she thought she saw. Stopping mid way she looked up an amazing site, her golden eyes dilating as flower like seeds came from now were and landed on her shoulder, her head.

In a split seconded everything changed, from the almost dream like state she was in it was thrown into terror as she twisted around the flower like seeds drifting away as she herd Grace scream in the distant for Jake to run, gun fire. Her stomach twisted hearing the gun fire, terror coursing through her, the tress shaking around her, she knew Jake must have started to run in her direction with out knowing it as she gulped. She braced her self, but then in a flash almost to fast for her to follow she was on the ground in the bush near by. She became very aware of a body on top of her, a cool hand across her mouth to stop her from screaming. Her tail grasped in a firm grip by another hand to keep it from thrashing around and casing the thanator to turn on her and the stranger. She herd him growl, she stay motionless, not even struggling from his grasp.

Minutes passed, feeling like decades Josefina closed her eyes , her ears flat against her head, she herd Grace screaming her name, but she also herd the rumbling growl above her. Soon she could feel the ground beneath her shack and listened to the engine of the Sampson slowly leaving the range she could hear. Josefina felt the grip of the man above her loosen, shock rolled off her like sweat.

"'_**`ı'awn,**_" the deep voice spoke, and edge of disgust could be herd as if it was sun in the sky. Josefina just nodded as she kept her body in check; tail had stopped trying to free its self, ears flat against her head.

"_**irayo karyu **_"Josefina was unsure of what else to call him, she said the thanks barely over a whisper as she gulped waiting to be told what to do or if he would climb off of her. She could smell the strong scent of something she just couldn't place.

Turning his head sharply back to stare into Josefina's eyes hearing his own langue spoken back by a dream walker as he hissed, curling back his lips, watching as the woman below him winced in fear.

"_**atokirina' atxkxe unilt`ıranyu, eltu si aungia Ewya ftxey zong **_"The man slowly stood motioning for her to stand his tail twitching, he stood tall, his own hair braided, he had red thrown in in some places. The sides of his head shaved, he wore a chocker like thing, and a waistband.

"Do you understand English?" It was a wild guess she knew but why not try Josefina thought while she looked him over briefly. Slowly standing almost to his full height she bowed her head, ears still flat but her tail was starting to sway again, she was nervous, she was alone and who knew what had happened with Jake,

"I do… Why is dream walker here?" His voice still held the edge.

"I was sent here to learn…What is your name?" Josefina kept her head bowed, ears flat, her hands clasped together.

"Tsu'Tey….Your's dream walker" She listened as she herd his words through his thick accent.

"Josefina Tsu'Tey," she looked up her eyes meeting his, his lip curled back and he hissed once more then grabbing her arm and pulling her through the bushes as he walked quickly.

"Shall teach you….Ewya has blessed you, don't understand why Ewya bless a dream walker…I shall teach you then you must pass the test, once passed … Come to that when we get to it Jo…sefina," he nodded.

"Ewya… will we go to your home tree?" She blinked her ears more perked up while she followed being pulled along, learning wear to step after his steps; she watched his movement and tried to copy it.

"No home tree, you will sleep away from home tree, no back were you came from… you need your metal craft to get back…" Tsu'Tey seemed to be thinking by him self then they both turned there head to hear a loud cry from above then the engine of the Sampson as Tsu'Tey pulled her close as he snarled into her ear.

"Come to great waterfall next sunrise if you wish to learn as you say…if not then forget and never come back to our land …dream walker," He hissed out then vanished as he ran off into the underbrush.

Josefina watched as she herd the yells from Norm who jumped down grabbing her shoulder, as he seemed to be talking to her, she was still remembering the fear that she had felt a seconded ago from the man she was watching run away.

"Come on Josefina lets go… We are running out of fuel!" Norm shouted as he pulled her to the Sampson that was landed just a few feet away. Josefina tore her eyes away from the direction Tsu'Tey had run and looked into Norm's frantic ones slowly nodding as she walked and hopped into the Sampson.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Avatar or any characters. I will try to update every day or other day. Thanks!! I will put translation for Na'vi in next chapter and will put them in chap 2 and chap 1 tomorrow.  
**

**Chapter 3: New days**

Once on the Samson Josefina was shoved into a seat and about to protest when a hand shot up. Grace started to check her over, taking each of Josefina's arms in hand, looking for any scratch on her. Glancing around and only seeing the other solider, Norm, and Trudy a puzzled look came across Josefina's face then slowly realized that Jake was still missing.

"Have you found Jake?" Josefina's voice came out weak as she spoke the fear that was slowly coming to surface. Josefina hadn't known Jake for more then a few words exchanged, but still the thought of losing his Avatar hit a nerve she hadn't known was there.

"No, we're still searching… What happened out there? Why didn't you answer our calls?" Grace's questions seemed to be backed up from a stare behind her.

"I was dazed, I jumped out of the path of that thanator rushed me when chasing Jake… Or would you have wanted me to be eaten" Josefina scowled looking at Grace, who was about to speak when Trudy's voice cut her off.

"We got to go back, Colonel's orders are that no one is out after dark. You know that Dr. Augustine." Trudy glanced back at them while Grace moved to the side of the Samson and looked out, scanning the trees.

"That's the thing, Jake won't make it till morning…" Grace's sad voice stung at Josefina's heart, gazing at Grace's sad face, Norm's matched hers as well.

When nearing Hell's gate Josefina started to get restless, she knew Kris would be waiting. His anger had always been something that she hated to be a part of or on the receiving end of it. Josefina felt the Samson stop moving forward she followed Grace, Norm following them as they got off. Voices welcomed them back, some taking Grace aside to discuss what had happened, why the simple mission of gathering samples had taken so long, and were one of the Avatars were. Norm's head turned sharply to one side, Josefina taking notice as she was then shoved roughly as she stumbled to the side. A shock looked from Josefina's face was met by an angered one, Kris's piercing yellow eyes stared into her.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused for me?!" Kris's anger rolling off his voice while he shouted at Josefina.

"Leave her alone! She had a rough day!" Norm's thin hand tried to pull on Kris's arm only to be thrown off, a loud hiss caught Norm's heighten ear while he turned and stared at Josefina.

Lips pulled back as Josefina hissed at him, she rushed foreword shoving with all her might watching Kris stumbled back looking livid as he tried to calm himself. "I'm just fine thanks for caring!"

Josefina passed Norm walking towards Kris, his features falling back into his cool façade, her whisper met Norm's ears. "Meet me in thirty or so minutes on the top floor looking over Pandora… Bring coffee."

"Come on…" Kris huffed they walked back to the bunker as he grumbled to himself, his feet dragging.

"Snap out of it Kris. Nothing eventful happened; we just lost Jake after a thanator decided he wanted him for a snack." Kris nodded to Josefina's words even if they didn't put him at ease. Josefina entered the hut quickly finding her bed as she sat on the edge looking at Kris.

"You could have seriously hurt me if I wasn't in this body… Why were you so angry anyway?" Josefina's eyes never leaving Kris's stare. Kris's body langue was upsetting to say the least.

"You left with out even a word, when I called after you as you got in the Samson you again ignored me! How am I supposed to feel? We said we were going to explore Pandora together, together didn't we?" Kris's voice as sharp as any blade that cut through her, specially the one that had been pressed against her skin only a few hours before.

"Why the sudden … clinginess? Really you of all people should know that I would be fine and that I need me time. I'm going to go have a coffee when I'm out of the link." Josefina snorted as she laid back against the cot. Josefina felt Kris get up and try to gain her attention while she took her queue so not to lay on it or have it damaged as she closed her eyes then seeing bright colors as she vaguely herd a yell then nothing.

After Josefina managed to slip from the room before Kris was able to unlink from his Avatar, taking the key and walking down the main hall. Towards some elevators, Josefina winced as her shoulder brushed against some one that had pushed past her going the opposite direction. Once inside the elevator and surprised to be alone she left her longer sleeve that stopped were her arm naturally bent. A black and green like bruise was right were Jake had helped saved her from a very bad fall it would have turned out to be just two days before. The doors opening , Josefina stepped out of the elevator looking outside the glass to her right as she wondered to the railing, losing her self in the beauty she sow even if it was dark and she could barely see, she knew the next day would bring either a smaller version of hell to her or would be very beneficial.

Norm watched from the other side of the room, Josefina looked so different now in her human form as he coughed lightly. "Josefina?"

"Hey Norm, come sit with me." Josefina's voice carried them selves to Norm's ears, pulling back a chair she settled her self.

Norm quickly joined her at the table setting down an extra cup of coffee he held pushing it across the table" Here… I wasn't sure what you like so I brought some sweetener and crème." Pulling the small packets of sugar and then some powder crème onto the table.

Josefina took some crème and sugar, added to the black liquid that quickly changed to a darker brown. "I have something to say, I wasn't going to tell Kris he doesn't handle change very well. Grace she was busy before when we first got back, I know you will say something but then again that's why I choose you to say it too…" Josefina's eyes looked over Norm's face, taking in the looks of curiosity, annoyance, and then understanding.

"Before the Thanator came through the bushes chasing Jake, a bunch of these seed like things had come out of no were. They landed across my shoulders, face, arms, every were, then right before Jake came through the bushes they just started to float on…" Taking a deep breath in, she knew someone had to help her get out to the waterfall, Norm and Grace were the ones. She had sent a message to Grace before running over here.

The elevator doors opened a very frazzled red head came through, holding her cigarette in one hand and the other stuffed in a pocket. "Why did you want to meet? Oh Norm you're here as well… Josefina what's wrong?"

"Finally you're here Grace, come on pull up a chair, I have something to tell you both about this afternoon…" Josefina shot out as she sipped some of her coffee, when she did her sleeve rode up her arm, the end of the bruise showing.

"What happened?" Norm had gotten up to grab Grace a chair, and returning in quick time so he wouldn't miss any of the story. Dropping to one knee as he took out a pocket light shaped in that's of a pen shinning the light on her arm, Grace leaning over his shoulder looking.

"Did that idiot of a guard do this?" Grace's sharp eyes, even if they were yellow they still were piercing, looked into Josefina's.

"No No, the other day when I tripped, Jake grabbed my shoulder so I wouldn't fall, that's all now come on I have something to tell you guys." Josefina's voice seeming a little more exasperated.

"Once the seed like things floated off, I had turned on my heel to see Jake and that Thanator running straight for me. I will say I was scared, and then someone pushed me out of the way. We landed in the bushes right beyond the path. That someone had me so shocked; HE had placed his blade to my neck and his elbows against my arms, his other hand across my mouth." Josefina watched Grace's and Norm's face change from the blank expression then shock.

"It was Tsu'Tey… He saved me, he cursed no doubt but he explained in Na'vi that he had saved me because I was blessed by Eywa. He was lightly shocked that I spoke Na'vi, he called me a dream walker. He told me to meet him by the waterfall tomorrow morning… at sunrise. I need help to get there" Her eyes were met by Grace's eyes that seemed to have watered, Norm's shocked eyes.

"Ok well you got it, Norm you and Trudy well take the Samson out before dawn. I have to stay back incase Jake comes too and to make excuse for you two to be gone. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone, but Max Norm and you to Josefina" Grace's voice strong and held an edge that anyone knew they to break it.

"Why? Can't I tell Kris…?" Josefina's voice seemed weak and tired but held an honest question.

"Fine, but he will go with you then. I don't want Jake to know though. I have a feeling, I mean just that no crude jokes or a complaint this morning about taking samples… Norm watch him." Grace nodded while she stood up and walked to the elevator.

Josefina watched her leave as she sipped the last bit of coffee, Norm's head turning back to Josefina's. "I'm glade your safely back, umm I guess we will see each other in a couple of hours…" Nodding his head nodding as to answer his own statement.

Back in her room she set Kris down to tell him what had happened, she was met with yelling and cursing from Kris. After she told him he wouldn't be left alone this time and that he was allowed to come, even if he didn't catch the allowed part he lightened. Soon in her own bed she laid her head across the pillow, closing her eyes she drifted into a sleep that was light and held no true rest in it.

Waking up to the pounding on her bedroom door, reluctant Josefina opening her eyes she yelled out. "I'M COMIING."

"Hurry up!" Kris shouted through the door, Josefina just groaned and slipped from under her covers as she gingerly stood up. Wincing as she stretched her arms out, Josefina quickly checked her shoulder then decided it was time for some new clothes. Slipping her red tank top on then some black shorts, after changing Josefina opened the door and walked into the main room looking about. Scanning the room she took note that Kris had already linked and was most likely moving her Avatar body to the Samson so not to lose anytime. Debating weather or not to grab something to eat she started to set the new settings and then quickly decided she would skip breakfast and set the timer on linking.

Waking and feeling her own body being cradling and being carried at the same time, opening her eyes she stared up into Kris face, he held a stone cold expression. She waited to open her eyes again till she felt her self handed off to another pair of arms, they felt smaller but just as strong.

"Thanks Norm… are we leaving now?" Josefina's voice was smooth as the brisk morning air washed over there bodies. A second later before Norm could answer, Kris tugged her causing her to fall from Norm's grasp as she hissed lightly but just crawled into a corner waiting to arrive at the waterfall. She saw the sun starting to be seen over the shorts trees, the darkness being washed away but the light.

Norm just huffed folding his arms, his ears laid back against his head, Kris hissed his ears back and tail swaying behind him threateningly. " You could've let her rest…" Norm huffed out.

After the ride had seemed to drag on, she soon could almost hear the water thundering down. She had gotten an email earlier about how Jake had escaped the Thanator so she guessed it was a large fall. Trudy wouldn't land the Samson and just yelled at them to jump out and for Norm to send a transmission when they wanted to be picked up. Leaving the wind pressing down on them, she quickly straightened as she stretched only to hear a gun moved and a hiss.

"Why did you bring more of you dream walker?" The words thrown out, disgust dripping from every word as Tsu'Tey stepped out from the bushes. His strides long, his lake of clothes seemed to be bothering the guys but for some odd reason, Josefina didn't mind the eyeful.

"Orders from our group leader… They had to come along to make sure I was safe." Josefina gestured to herself as she stepped closer as she tried to miss any twigs to not cause any unnecessary.

"We have every right to be here sir." Kris snarled out, his teeth beard as he held a steady aim at the man before him, he was unsure of what to do.

"Kris stop! Drop the weapon, Tsu'Tey means me no harm." Josefina turned as she glared at him then shock her head and motioned towards Norm.

"That's Norm Spellman, he was kind enough to also join us but is much more gentleman like." Josefina's own tail seemed to thrashing about behind her as she glared at Kris.

"Slow your tail or do you want to invite all creatures to this spot, Josefina" His thick accent compromised his speech but Tsu'Tey wouldn't let it stop him and acted like he didn't notice.

Quickly controlling her tail but still let the end twitch as she stepped a little closer. "Your comrade, Jake Sully has made camp with us and is to be taught by my intended mate. He as well has been blessed by Ewya so I don't see why I can't bring YOU back." Tsu'Tey eye's meeting hers while he let his eyes drift towards the two others.

Kris caught his speech very quickly, "No I will accompany her to your home, Josefina won't leave my watch that was my job I will follow it through the end…"

"I WONT ALLOW IT" Tsu'Tey bellowed loudly, Josefina covering her ears as she bent her knees, Norm looking away Kris just taken aback.

"It was my promise I wont break it I wont have to be part of your people or be brought to do anything, give me busy work but I will stay by her side" Kris's low his was meet with the gun being aimed once again at Tsu'Tey.

"Calm down please… Tse'T…" Josefina tried to speak but was cut off by a some items thrown at her. She looked at them questioningly and got one quick look from the angry eyes of Tsu'Tey and zipped behind some trees to change in her new found loin cloth and some necklaces. She slipped her panties, bra and shorts and shirt off as she pulled her tail through the back that helped keep the garment on. She swirled around and quickly checked to see if the necklaces cover her small but well built chest.

Stepping from behind the tree she got one quick glance, and two stares followed by gasps. Norm snapped a picture and when he received a gun to his head he quickly stammered out. "Its for Dr. Augustine to see her not my own personal use I swear!"

Tsu'Tey and Kris had come to an understanding he wouldn't sleep in a hammock and would be view as a visitor like Grace when she came to visit before she wasn't allowed back. Josefina felt good, she gave her words to Norm how she wished he was allowed to come and in return received the goofy grin as he had contacted Trudy that he was ready.

Watching Norm leave was sad but she knew if she truly wanted to see him again she would be able to in her normal body back in Hell's Gate. After the sounds of Trudy and the Samson leaving seemed to no longer around and the peacefulness of the world around her met her ears. It was all broken by Kris growling and to the hissing of an angry Tsu'Tey. 'Great two guys that are enemies together for me… just lovely.' Josefina thought quietly to herself. She looked at Tsu'Tey and moved closer to his side while she started to hum softly to herself. She received a raised brow from both males and shrugged it off, Tsu'Tey touched Josefina's arm lightly and titled his head.

"Now we make the trip to Home tree, follow my steps so not to attract unwanted visitors… You do the same." Tsu'Tey hand waving at Kris at the last statement, turning his shoulders and then swiftly bonding into the bushes. The seconded Josefina so how fast his pace was going to be and how well he moved his body through the bushes, and between the tightly woven trees she was realizing just how long this would seem.


	4. Chapter 4

**My first fanfic so I'm sorry if the grammar is off x.x;;; I hold no rights or make any** **money off of Avatar. **

**Chapter 4: Home Tree**

After the long day of traveling through the forest, being yelled at by both men was getting irritating very fast in her mind. Josefina was being called moron in both langues which made her tail twitch more as she followed the foot prints. Which at first were hard to see when she was moving so fast but it was getting easier by the seconded to see the prints and a leave here and there crushed next to it.

"_**skxawng!**_" Ranging out across the silent forest, a twig snapping from under Josefina's foot had Kris nearly falling over by Tsu'Tey sudden out burst.

"I'm no moron…" Josefina shot back towards the man ahead of her which she thought she caught a look, a smirk? A smile maybe? She briefly thought as she pulled a sharp twig from her heel. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder, her ears flicking lightly her tail stopped swaying as Kris mumbled in her ear as he bent to one knee.

"You ok?" Kris's worry was evident in his low voice; Josefina shook her head lightly and smiled lightly.

"Nah I'm fine no worries Kris… Lets keep up Tsu'Tey will leave us behind if we aren't careful." Josefina nodded to the disappearing blue back as she staggered a little more but soon her legs worked. Josefina was trying to think of what could be going wrong in the link or her new body, she doubted it was the body though. Josefina's thoughts were interrupted bumping into the cool slick back, the darkening of her cheeks not easily missed but earned her a smirk from both males.

"We are here, this is home tree" Tsu'Tey hand lifted as he moved alittle forward as he walked into the clearing, more heads turned to watch him. Josefina could hear some new hissing while she kept her gaze down, Kris on the other hand kept his head held high, his gun loose at his side and his ears betrayed the look though. Ears flattened against his head, tail swaying lightly behind Kris gave off how nervous he really was. A slow growl could be herd from Tsu'Tey throat as he snarled at a woman who came forward and looked ready to strangle Josefina and Kris at that very second.

An hour passed, she was standing next to Tsu'Tey at his right shoulder during the whole discussion that was unfolding. Mo'at was standing next to her mate she soon learned Na'vi term for husband and wife. Mo'at had pulled a needle like thing from her necklace, Josefina could almost hear Kris's muscle tighten. She moved her tail in a slow swaying flicking towards Kris as if to give a signal that she was fine. Josefina tried not to wince while she felt the needle in Mo'at's own hand stab her shoulder, she watched the older woman lick the blood. Mo'at nodded to Eytucan while listening to Tsu'Tey explain the Thanator, how Jake had gotten lost due to that , when he had mentioned that a hiss was herd , the people diveding to let a certain princess through.

"Jake!" Josefina called out but covered her both bowing her head again, ears flat against her head and her tail started to linger closer to her own legs instead of swaying.

"Josefina, what are you doing here?" Piped up Jake's voice while he walked past the woman that he had been following just a second before.

"We have one more dream walker wanting to learn, and as well as her intended mate lets say" Mo'at's voice was think with the trouble of processing the words, while her eyes stared intently at Kris who started to look down at his own feet.

"I won't teach another _**skxawng **_mother, Tsu'Tey found these two, have him teach them!" The princess hissed but she held a certain respect in her voice. Josefina eyed the warrior closely then it hit her, Jake was being taught by Neytiri, the chieftain's daughter , and what she could hear without being noticed was that she was about to be pushed upon Neytiri's intended mate.

Eytucan listened his ears fluttering and he walked forward and placed his hand on Tsu'Tey's shoulder and spoke in true fluent Na'vi. "**Tsmukan**_** fyaw`ıntxu, kar, w`ıntxu mefo fya'o slu taronyu…**_**"**

Tsu'Tey nodded as he touched his forehead. _**"Irayo olo'eyktan"**_

Eytucan smiled lightly as he clapped his hands **"**_**hahaw , Eywa Ngahu," **_Eytucan took ahold of Mo'at's arm smiling waving to everyone as they walked back into home tree. The tension seeming to fade but Neytiri still stood next to Tsu'Tey and eyed him as if he was holding onto a thanator.

"At least I'm not doing this on my own now," Jake laughed as he walked to be between Kris and Josefina smiling broadly.

Josefina huffed while crossing her arms across her chest, "Kris just wormed his way in, and I didn't need him to watch over me like a hawk anyway…"

Kris ignored Josefina's huff of anger but was quickly brought back as he watched Tsu'Tey was walking back and not toward Josefina or Jake but him. A woman, pretty and very slender, he eyed her but just as quickly looked back at Tsu'Tey as his ears flattening when Tsu'Tey started to speak.

"This is Ni'Nat she is on of our best singers and is a very good hunter as well. Kris you will be training under here I can only take one dream walker and I choose the one with the true blessing of Ewya." Tsu'Tey shot at him and with a glare to match to make Kris keep his thoughts to him self.

"Tsu'Tey I think I need to get to sleep, my link is getting unstable…" Josefina said swiftly stepping forward away from Jake and Kris lightly touching Tsu'Tey arm as he matched her steps toward home tree.

Back to Jake and Kris who just stared then Jake turned to see Ni'nat's nose scrunch from the stench that was wafting off of Kris. "Why is Josefina's link unstable?" Jake question was backed by worry since he wouldn't know why she would be bothered in her Avatar body by things outside the link.

"Kr..is, You smell of awful things your clothes are wrong, come with me I will get you some new clothes…" Ni'Nat sing song voice came out soft and gentle but her face told a different story, one of disgust and wanting to hold her nose.

"Josefina's body, you saw her in Hell's Gate… You know her shoulder, its black and green now and I can't even reach for it with out her trying to kill me with books thrown my way." Kris turned his attention back to Ni'nat and smiled as he spoke to her now instead of Jake. "What kind of clothes…you mean a loin cloth?"

Neytiri returned to the small group, her tail thrashing about behind her she wasn't too happy to see Tsu'Tey and a dream walker already so… friendly as to say in the least. Neytiri rolled the thought along through her mind , but she admitted to her self that she didn't mind Jake's company either but it would take great many moons to get fully use to it.

Ni'Nat took ahold of Kris' mid upper arm and stirred him away from the clearing back into home tree. Kris started to grumble figuring out he couldn't keep his clothes and knew it was a matter of time before his gun was disassembled.

Josefina continued to walk, she was letting Tsu'Tey lead as he moved towards his hammock and moved his hand to a spare one next to his but before she could even move towards the hammock. The cool hand, fingers curling around her shoulder stopping Josefina from moving anywhere, Josefina's eyes moved to meet Tsu'Tey's own golden eyes.

"Why is your ,link… what is link? Why does it make you tired?" Tsu'Tey's questions stern but not as sharp from like before. The wind decided then to blow lightly through the home tress making a few braids fall across Tsu'Tey's stern face.

"A link is something that lets my sky people, human, body control my dream walked body the one here…" Josefina's eyes wondering to look across Tsu'Tey 's face a soft smile fell across her face, she didn't know what to call the twinkle she sow in his eyes when she was explaining why she needed rest or the link, worry?

"My human body is weak and when something is wrong it messes with my dream walker body so it hurts… When I close my eyes to rest my dream walker body I wake up in my human body and I will fix what ever might be wrong and I will be back at dawn to return to his body." Josefina said quietly so only Tsu'Tey could hear while she touched her chest to signify herself when she talked about her dream walker body.

"I understand, be back in this body by sunrise. Make sure your hu..man body is alright, healthy…" Tsu'Tey's words seeming to stick on his tongue as he let the words fall out in a low whisper, his own ears laying flat against his head.

Josefina smiled broadly she touched Tsu'Tey's hand that still had a firm grip on her shoulder, Josefina's own slender fingers trailing across Tsu'Tey's strong ones. The gentle touch was just a simple one but held a promise of a friendship, one she wanted to hold onto dearly. Something new and adventurous hung in the air like a field of flowers before a hungry bee.

"Don't worry Tsu'Tey I shall return in a few hours.." Josefina said swiftly.

"Ok, now sleep and rest…"Tsu'Tey retracted his hand and realized he had let his cool expression fade and cursed inwardly at himself as he replaced it.

Climbing into the hammock stood for a moment in its self, Josefina soon steady herself relaxing into the embrace. Off in the distant she watched another Na'vi brush their hand against the side of the hammock to pull it over their head like a cocoon. Josefina followed the motion with her own hand an cover her own body and nuzzle into the warmth vaguely remembering the pressure that had been on her shoulder and smiled, closing her eyes the bright flash of light and she felt herself being pulled from were she was into a new feeling. A feeling of pain, pressure on her chest as she winced pushing the chamber's lid off as she groaned in pain.

Meanwhile Kris was kicking his clothes off and looking at the loin cloth with disgust and embarrassment. Kris felt like he was wearing his birthday suite to say the least, even swim trunks covered his butt cheeks and the string he told him self it was going to be ok or the men wouldn't wear them. Slipping his boxers off and quickly pulled the loin cloth up his legs then took his tail and fit it through the small whole that would also help to keep the early their undergarment from slipping off.

"You take too long, are you ready?" Ni'nat's voice rang out through thin curtain of the small room that Kris was changing in.

"Yeah, I'm done…" Kris scooped up his clothes and grabbed his gun and stepped beyond the curtain only to feel his gun being yanked from his grasp. Shooting a glare at who ever took his gun, Kris was meeting with a piercing glare back followed by a low hiss.

"I knew someone was going to take it." Kris said trying to show he wasn't going to put up a fight about it and that he didn't want any trouble anymore.

"You figured right dream walker," Tsu'Tey shot out, a very smug looking Ni'nat smirked then took Kris's arm.

"Come now sleep is upon us…" Ni'nat's expression softened once they were away from Tsu'Tey and near her own hammock.

"Yeah ok," Kris was worried now remembering that Josefina said something about her link being unstable… Now that he was walking Kris felt the loin cloth hold no resistance and didn't seem to be rubbing himself raw as much as he thought it would. Kris watched Ni'nat walk and then watched her stop at an edge and over it were a line of hammocks.

"Mine is this one…Your's will be this one" Ni'nat motioned to the one next to her, she slowly climbed into the hammock as it swung lightly , but covered herself by touching the edge and pulling the leaves over her.

Kris watched her closely then took one hand to steady the hammock and then moved his lower body into the hammock letting himself relax the swinging unnerving him lightly. Kris took his right hand touching the edge of the hammock and made the motion of covering himself watching in amazement the hammock covering him. deciding it was time he closed his eyes the bright lights filling his mind only to disappear, vaguely he could her running water the a crash that brought him back to reality.

Swinging off the metal cage and the chamber led Kris let his eyes adjust to the light from the corner of the room seeing the outline of a crouched forum. Swinging his legs over the edge he gathered his wits and stood up and swayed but Kris made his way over to Josefina.

"Hey! What's wrong? Josefina listen to me" Kris called out while he touched her neck checking her pulse only to find it racing as he dipped his head brushing her long locks from her face.

"I fell…I twisted my ankle and now I'm bruised badly again, it hurts really bad. I tried to do it my self, get the glass from the top shelf. I climbed the counter and well the glass slipped from my hand and I fell back landing on my ankle wrong twisting it then, then fell forward onto my shines…" Josefina felt defeated as she felt Kris push her back into his chest and his arm to hold her weight, the other arm supporting and holding her legs up from under herself.

"Well come on lets get you in bed, I'll bring you some pain medication and something to eat…" Kris nodded his voice gruff and hoarse from not being used the whole day. Kris carried Josefina to her own bedroom then came back out to the kitchen to make something to eat for the both of them.

In her own room Josefina sighed and sniffed back some tears as she turned her head to look at video recorder and clicked it on, she drawled on about the day, the journey back to the home tree, how see had seen Jake and that now she was in the home tree and in a hammock asleep.

The night wore on after the meal and a few pain pills Josefina drifted into sleep, she knew that only in a few hours she would wake and move her battered body to the link chamber again. This time she would eat something before she linked. Kris in his own room ate, did his own video log and soon fell asleep in the bed his dreams confusing just as his life.

* * *

**Brother guide, teach, show those two ways to become hunters**

**Thank you leader**

**Sleep, goodbye Ewya be with you…**

**Sorry guys that it took so long to get this chapter up, will follow up very shortly =^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to some real life issues my updating has been rather slow and I do apolgies about it. In the mean time while waiting for the next couple of chapters you guys could write some reviews ^^ When I look at them it makes me smile yay!! Lol =^-^= **

**I don't own any part of Avatar or any characters Avatar Chars.**

**Chapter 5 A fall, New Plans…**

Groaning loudly, Josefina shifted while she started to wake up to the newest day and soon to be one of the hardest even if she had not realized it yet. Glancing to her right, Josefina's eyes lingered on a picture slowly reaching out with her shaky cut hand. Looking over the picture brought a steady stream of memories of years ago, Josefina traced her fingers across the images of the people. One was Kris, her mother, and two others she vaguely remembered as Kris's friends.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on take the picture already dad!" Laughed Kris, he gently pulled Josefina into an embrace while Josefina's mom came to his shoulder. Laughing was something he rarely did, but today was a day of joy, Kris's acceptances letter for joining the newest group to leave in a few years to the beautiful world of Pandora._

"_OOOOOWWWWW…You know to be careful! Some body guard your gonna make!" Joked Josefina as she felt a new hand on her shoulder and glanced back at her mother and smiled, a true smile something she knew she wouldn't do for the longest time in the near future._

"_Now now Josefina, mind your manners why don't you? I raised you right!" Rachael cried out patting her daughter's shoulder and received a smile. She hadn't realized how much she missed Josefina's smile since her daughter got word from her doctors a couple years back, which had stopped the smiles. _

"_We are going to miss you two!" Howlers a boy that ran up to Kris, another at his heels nodding in agreement the two boys stopping in front of Kris._

"_You'll come back you guys wont you?" The follower seemed to whisper, but before either Josefina or Kris could respond an elderly man waved his arms and snapped at them._

"_If you all are going to be in the picture, get into position already my legs are hurting!" Shouted a man, the look in his eyes matched that of his son's, Kris eyes had a spark of life one that his father never wanted to see vanish._

"_Oh calm down Ryan, my lord they are just worried about these two just like we are!" Rachael snapped back but pushed Josefina and Kris into more upright standing position while the other two boys stood side by side next to Kris. Rachael meanwhile stood next to Josefina and held her hand in her own knowing it might be the last time she ever held her daughter's hand._

'_CLICK'_

"_There it's done! How many copies?" Ryan asked as he turned to the house behind him._

"_Lets have six Ryan, one for these kids and of course us then Kris and Josefina for while they are gone" Rachael responded quickly._

"_Thanks mom, you know we are gonna be fine" Josefina smiled while she turned around trying to pull away from Kris's loose embrace. Finally being let go Josefina grumbled watching Kris being pulled away by the two guys who had just shown up, turning to look at her mother and smiled._

_END OF FLASH BACK  
_

"I'm still fine now mom… I'm still breathing right" Josefina scoffed at herself brushing away some tears that had formed in her eyes when she had recalled the memories. Slowly sitting up, cursing every seconded she moved she threw the covers back and if she a piece of paper right now Josefina would be the whites one. Her legs… black and green, her ankle swollen three times what it originally was Josefina was horrified at how bad her condition had gotten. Josefina swung one leg over the edge of the bed and nearly fell back against her pillow and the wall from the pain that had shot through her body. A pounding on her whole's door was being bringing her back to reality.

"Josefina! Open up!" A familiar voice cried out from beyond the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Josefina while she bites her lip bringing over the other leg throwing her head back hearing her bedroom door opening. Glancing up towards the door, she saw the end of a lab coat and smiled lightly knowing who was there.

"My god…what the hell happened to you?!" Grace shouted when she flung open the door and looked upon Josefina's body halfway sprawled on the floor and the bed and looked to be exhausted. Striding across the floor Grace pulled Josefina to a sitting position on the floor looking over the bruises that covered Josefina's small frame.

"I fell off the contour last night after I was finished with the link and needed something to eat, I was a little shaky and couldn't wait for Kris. He wasn't done in home tree with his teacher…" Josefina answered quickly, she had learned the hard way not to lie to Grace, and she treated Josefina like a daughter if that was good or not. Josefina hadn't quite figured that part out yet, leaning her head back against the bed and biting her lip stifling a groan of pain.

"No broken bones, but that ankle looks real bad. We could take you to the infirmary…." Grace glanced up at Josefina but saw her head back and figured the feeling of her hands on Josefina's legs must hurt so Grace lifted her hands off them.

"No I have to link before…" Josefina paled looking over Grace's shoulder to a clock.

"That jack ass… He left me here, is there a link going now?" Josefina stated in an empty voice knowing full well that it was since he wasn't hanging over Grace's shoulder.

"Yeah… and a note of course, it looks like you already have eating problems. What are we going to do now? I got to force feed two people, you and Sully," Grace sarcastically stated slowly moving her arms beneath Josefina's own arms to help lift her up. About five minutes had passed and two breathless women sat at the table in a corner of the main room, a sorry excuse for a kitchen. A meal was set in front of Josefina, her disgusted expression was met with Grace's 'you're going to eat it or else…' face.

"It's not good…" Josefina grumbled lightly, starting to push the food around on her plate with her spoon.

"Eat it you spoiled brat" Grace shot adjusting her chair looking down at her hands, hiding her face trying to cover up the smile she was failing to hide.

"Yeah I know MOM," Josefina snorted finally taking a bite, her expression changing in an instant to the face of a Josefina gagging on the food.

The meal seemed to drag on for what seemed like days but turned out only to be a few hours. During the torture she proceeded to explain to Grace the events of the previous day/night and that they had seen and spoken to Jake. A hard, cold face showed Grace's distress, it left Josefina feeling left out so she asked the obvious.

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me Grace?" Josefina questioned her voice dripping with the fake anger but also held the edge of worry.

"I, Norm and Jake are moving to another distant location, due to the fact that it might seem that Jake is working to sides… You and Kris need to stay here, I have already placed an imager to fake a wall were it turns into this hallway. Max will bring food to you guys but you should keep a very low profile… I have altered some of the paper work and what not but it would seem you and Kris, well you guys died on the way here, you had a malfunction in your cryo pods." Grace said, in a steady voice, her eyes spoke a different story.

"So the RDA seems to be leaning to letting the military have its ways…. Therefore, if I'm dead then it wouldn't matter that I'm at home tree… Just if Jake was, I feel stupid now," Josefina grumbled finishing the last few bites of a sorry excuse for food.

"No I need you there, learn, connect with the people when the time comes we will need them to trust US, not Jake if his loyalty is in the wrong person… " Grace had a hard hurt look, her words were a little shaky but nothing Josefina would point out.

"I understand, will you help me get in my link chamber, how will I contact you one you leave…" Josefina looked straight into Grace's eyes.

"Don't worry, if you guys can talk them into letting me and Norm come inside home tree we will talk then, stay safe and healthy…Don't you dare die on me here in this hell hole." Grace smirked lightly her words were now strong and eyes burning with determination quickly grabbing Josefina's arms.

_BACK AT HOMETREE AT SUNRISE A FEW HOURS BEFORE_

Being knocked in the head wasn't Kris's favorite thing to wake up too, the sun was just not starting to rise. Ni'Nat was grumbling, slapping the side of Kris's Avatars head looking down at him with her golden eyes as she quietly spoke her English.

"Wake, it is time to start training…" Ni'Nat's voice faded turning her head to the left, ears swiveling to lay against her head.

"You dream walker were is she….she is late!" Tsu'Tey's angry voice filled the silence, he was soon in view and a glare that could kill thousands was aimed at Kris.

"She was injured after we left these Avatar's here and returned to our own bodies…Josefina was really hurt and couldn't walk so I'm letting her rest, OUR group of 'sky people' doesn't need her dead…"Kris quickly shot out slowly rolling onto his knees and grabbing the edge of the hammock and started to get out. It was a challenged and hoped when Josefina did link she would remember that she was in a hammock too.

"True not dead is better… When will she arrive in this…her dream walker body?" Tsu'Tey asked looking down not catching Ni'Nat's questioning gaze.

"I don't know, maybe not even today…"Kris shrugged, sighing in relief that he managed to get out with out falling. Ni'Nat touched his shoulder a frown on her lips and her features twisted in a disgusted look.

"To slow like a child… Just as Neytiri says these dream walkers are children…come!" Ni'Nat hissed her tail swishing behind herself turning and walking down to the base of home tree trying to give Kris some time to follow her.

Tsu'Tey was torn between making some new arrows and in the process of waiting for Josefina to wake or just go on a hunt. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a hoot above him, Tsu'Tey's gaze fell upon a few hunters he like to hunt with, they waved and smiled. The hunt won out as he waved and called out swiftly to them in Na'Vi that he needed his bow and he would join them.

_BACK IN HELL'S GATE IN PRESTENT TIME_

"Come on, watch your head… How are your legs now?" Grace asked helping Josefina inside the link chamber. Once Grace had finished helping Josefina with her legs, she started configuring the controls while waiting for an answer.

"My legs still hurt, but yeah not as much when you touch them" Josefina smiled pulling the metal gate back over her body.

"OH, I almost forgot later when things calm down. Have Jake listen to you sing, he will let me listen in on a transmitter, I gave you a beautiful voice. I know you always wanted to sing…"Grace smiled her hand on the top she was ready to start the link.

"Yeah sure thing Grace…Thanks it means a lot I will sing for you guys soon…" Josefina smiled and gave a nod to the top Grace closed it on top of her.

"Be safe…" Grace called out while she closed the lid and pressed the link button.

A moment later Josefina was no longer there, Grace's words ringing in her mind as she was surrounded by colors then into her Avatar. Something was off she could not place were she was asleep this felt… odd. It was late in the day now her talk with Grace had stretched out a lot longer then she was thinking. Moving her arm up to touch her forehead she moved it back in the process with out her knowing she had also moved the cover of her hammock.

A couple minutes passed her by her ears twitched listening to the sounds inside the home tree, keeping her eyes closed she started to feel around, suddenly a loud shout from below startled her. Quickly sitting up and turning to her right she felt her heart sink, a rush of fear when her body seemed to tip, and tumble out of the unsteady hammock. It happened to fast for Josefina to realize and once she started to fall it slowed, her horrified eyes looking down catching sight of a hammock coming up fast. Reaching out she grasped for the vines that made up the hammock only to hear them snap from the force she was falling, at least it slowed her fall a little if any she thought.

Kris was learning the langue with Ni'Nat when he herd the shouting from the kids playing then herd a bone chilling scream, Ni'Nat's own face reflecting a horrified look. Gasps and pointing happened at once, Kris snapped his head in the direction only to hear the snapping of some thin vines that connected the hammock to the walls and edge and to watch Josefina fall from high above.

Fear running through her veins, Josefina braced her self physically and mentaly looking down she twisted her body in the air in a matter of mini seconds. Hitting the side of one of the huge roots that curled through the inside of the home tree, slipping from the side Josefina clawed at it destpratly crying out her skin cutting some splintered wood. She had fifty more feet, why did the damn thing have to be so high… she thought in a split second.

Quickly moving through the standing Na'vi Tsu'Tey didn't know what was going on until he caught a glimpse of Josefina's clawing at the root before slipping. He saw the blood running down her sides from a part of the root that should have been sawed off months ago tear through Josefina's side. Tsu'Tey leaped forward dropping his kill and bow on the ground sliding under the roots while he braced himself for the impact.

Shutting her eyes Josefina feared the worse not seeing the mad dash Tsu'Tey had just done, feeling something cushion her fall when the impact happened. SJosefina felt a warm body smash against hers as she winced her hip hitting the solid earth, but two arms snaking around her in a vise grip a groan of pain emitted from the body. It took a few seconds for Josefina to try to collect her thoughts realizing it was Tsu'Tey who was holding her, wincing her hip would be bruised but not broken thankfully. She was feeling a bit light headed from the gash on her side and the loss of blood, blood was oozing out down across Tsu'Tey. Na'vi rushed to their aid, some men were speaking to quickly for Josefina to follow. Suddenly a yell was heard through the crowd and the mass was separating in half letting a shocked Neytiri through.

Upon seeing the two figures on the screen a snarl was herd, Neytiri was not happy seeing her, HER intended mate holding someone else even if she wasn't in love with him she was possessive none the less. Grabbing Josefina's braids in one hand Neytiri started to try to pry the two apart, but to no avail Tsu'Tey wasn't easing his grip and he hissed harshly back showing some fang. It surprised and stopped Neytiri from trying to pry the two apart, a puzzled furious. One look she gave Tsu'Tey before letting some of the other medical knowledgeable woman pushes by her. Jake came jogging inside and stood next to Kris who looked like he was ready to rip someone to pieces.

"What happened?" Jake question, his ears stood up and moving to the sounds of the frantic Na'vi running around.

"Josefina… She fell, she must have forgotten she was inside a hammock…and HE caught her, I was too shocked to even move… me of all people." Kris scoffed as he turned and stomped off to one of the small fires waiting for the chaos to slow.

Tsu'Tey felt the impact, it knocked whatever air he had in his lungs out and shocked him for a good few moments. He felt the hot blood running down his arm and onto his side, Tsu'Tey held his grip watching Josefina's head fall against his shoulder. Josefina eyes wide and breathing ragged, she clung to Tsu'Tey muttering words he didn't understand. Feeling the sudden tugging glancing to his side seeing the possessive eyes of Neytiri and then more blood running down his arm knowing the movement was worsening the wound on Josefina's side. Tsu'Tey snarled loudly not loosening his grip on Josefina he watched a surprise, shocked expression fall across Neytiri. Tsu'Tey sighed slowly starting to move one arm to ease his grip and is caught with a tail curling around his wrist he held onto Josefina's shoulder with a reassuring hold. After gaining his thoughts and surroundings Tsu'Tey brought his legs up then pushed himself up into a sitting position still holding Josefina tightly against his chest, Mo'at pushing herself through the crowd moving toward the pair.

After about thirty minutes, Mo'at had covered Josefina's side in herbs and some substances that stung. The whole time Josefina hadn't released her vise grip on Tsu'Tey who was having his own scraps looked at by an angry Neytiri.

Once the other two woman, Mo'at and Neytiri, had left the left the little room made in the side of the home tree, Josefina started to ease her grip and looked at Tsu'Tey. Josefina's tired eyes met Tsu'Tey's blank ones she started to pull away but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I sorry that I was not there when you awakened… I went on a hunt." Tsu'Tey didn't have a clue to the reason that compelled him to explain himself.

"No...No it's my fault I should have remembered but thank you for saving me from a lot of more pain…" Josefina tried to smile but her words were still shaky while she gazed down past his chest that she had been leaning against.

A firm hand gripped her chin pushing it up to look into Tsu'Tey's golden yellow eyes his stern voice slicing through the silence that threatened to engulf them.

"You can not die… You child…" Tsu'Tey spoke sternly but the corners of his mouth turned up in a soft smile. Josefina had never seen such a soft expression and it struck her deep then the last part of his statement rang in her head while she smiled giggling softly.

"Yeah child…" Josefina said whispered softly letting her head rest against Tsu'Tey's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I don't own anything from Avatar the movie or so on. This is a fanfic something I have fun doing and I am sorry now for the misspelled words or grammar. It's been chaotic in my life so updating has been a challenge and I thank those that have stayed with me. =^-^= I will update soon.

_ **'Ruffled tail and complicated views'**_

Josefina's broken arm burned a low throb, the expression of pain on her face turning into a grimace. Looking around she realized she was in a burrow on the bottom floor of home tree. In the dim light Josefina saw that she was in the arms of Tsu'Tey, her slim forum lying across his lab although he was note ably asleep. In the far distance she could hear voices one raised the other voice seemed soothing in a way the noise making her ears to flicker about.

"If a sky walker wakes, Mo'at is needed to see your wounds…" Nodding and Tsu'Tey pulled his left arm from under Josefina's legs to help push her to the matt that was spread across the floor. Tsu'Tey 's right arm supporting Josefina's shoulder's and neck, he grunted in response to Josefina's low hiss of pain.

"A dreamwalker like myself… My name is Josefina you know…watch…my thanks" Josefina muttered feeling her head touch the solid surface while she winced holding back a sob from the pain that racked her body from the fall.

Standing up Tsu'Tey listened as he listened to two pair of foo steps heading in the same direction , one held determination and the other seemed to lag behind at its own pace. Bursting into the burrow Neytiri, her own tail's fluff end flicking about in annoyed manor as she looked between Tsu'Tey and Josefina. Mo'at quickly but seemingly at her own pace stepped into the burrow but moving over to Josefina's side muttering to herself and picking up the creams and ointments.

Josefina grimaced, closing her eyes as she felt Mo'at move her broken limb and then listened to the words that ment 'brace' as she bit her lip. Feeling her arm being reset she dared to steal a glance at Tsu'Tey and Neytiri but quickly refocused on the flickering flame on the wall.

Mo'at fixed a splint to help her arm to heal; she also rubbed some healing herbs mixed into a creamy paste to all the scrapes that covered her body. Her arms were burned from slipping out of her hammock roughly and the bruising from hitting the floor even though Tsu'Tey had broken her fall.

"Why show this dream walker, why hold her so like she is one of our clan…" Neytiri hissed taking ahold of Tsu'Tey's arm pulling him out of the burrow watching Josefina glance at them her own ears lying flat across her head.

"You were the one that wanted to let dreamwalkers into our land and home… This is my student and this one will be up to match to either your own student and Ni'nat's dreamwalker." Nodding waving his hand off in the direction of where Jake and Kris had been seen last. Tsu'Tey knew his student was now put at a disadvantage for training till she healed and that she couldn't 'sleep' in an adult hammock.

Josefina had nodded to all of Mo'at gentle chiding about how to not move her arm and she should rest and be more careful in the future, she reminded her of her own mother and it warmed her own heart. After being covered with a thin blanket she looked around but swallowed her dry throat stinging although she made the mental note that it was time to close her eyes and let her avatar rest after the long day and a hard one at that.

Opening her eyes she stared at the inside of the chamber and sighed, even now her arm was soar although her real arm had never been broken her brain thought it had. A cough made it hard to breath, but she managed to gasp in surprise when the top of the link chamber was pulled open. She stared into Kris's worried face as she covered her mouth, with her free hand she managed to push the metal cage that covered her chest and head that had reactors to catch signals from her body.

"What the hell kind of move was that earlier? Are you ok..wait your ankle and those bruises are new… what the hell Josefina" Kris snapped as he looked her over frowning then moved holding his hand out to Josefina. Josefina sighed softly more so to herself while she pulled herself up by using Kris's hand as leverage point rather than have him pull her out and cause more harm than good.

"Will you left me by myself this morning so what was I supposed to do? Any way the ankle's from falling the night before when you hadn't finished at home tree yet." Josefina grumbled but swung her slim battered lags over the side of the chamber and started to stand up feeling her ankle protest. Josefina's hair came loose from the hair tie and fell down her back and shoulders in a mess.

Kris stepped back but kept his arms out for Josefina to grab ahold of as looked around the dim lighted room. "I spoke to Dr. Augustine seems your girl talk got me thrown under the bus… so to say at least."

Holding on to his arms so finally felt herself become free from the link chamber and let go brushing her hair behind her ear to keep from falling across her face. "Grace is on my side you know and you can't change that. Did you tell her about the accident?" Josefina looked up into Kris's face and for the first time since being on Pandora she could see the pain, guilt and worry carved into his features. Only a few days on this hell of a plant and she looked at the toll it took then she glanced down at her own body and saw its own damage.

"What choice did I have? Jake would have and when he did you know she would be down here in an instant banging on our door demanding to skin me alive… You know since I'm just a skin head with a gun." Kris remarked but a soft twitch of the mouth gave him a soft expression while he turned around to quickly walk to the kitchen area of their small quarters and said" so what do you want to eat? You know Josefina you can't lose any more weight then already."

Falling into line behind him she smiled while skipping almost to the table as she said" Honestly… I want some noodles and whatever and I know Grace would be down here in an instant fun she's not still here?"

"I managed to convince her you would be too tired to talk this evening and that you needed some rest and to come back tomorrow morning and talk to you then." Kris smirked as he pulled a bag of dried noodles and a silver packet of dried alfredo sauce dumping the sauce into a smaller pot and in a larger one boiling some water for the noodles. "Noodles and sauce comin' right up my dear." He laughed softly as he moved about the kitchen.

**Back at Home Tree**

Tsu'Tey walked back up the path to home tree from the bathing spring; he had a time rubbing the dried blood off his chest and arms. Ear's flat against his head he adjusted his loincloth seeing the lights from the outside of home tree made it seem glow in the nights sky as he looked from his home then to the sky the stares seeming to shine brighter almost.

"You say that its only student to yourself, yet you held it close to your chest even explained why you were not here when it woke… You are my betrothed and it must stay only a student and a dream walker in your mind don't let one as yourself falter." Neytiri seemed to step from behind a pillar like root of home tree to fall into step with Tsu'Tey as they entered home tree together.

Shaking the feeling of dread from his mind he turned to stare into Neytiri's stern expression as he stated," She is a dream walker, a student that will rise and best your student Jake at that." Tsu'Tey sneered as he moved forward to the fire pits to gather some of the kill he had made earlier for dinner.

Neytiri watched him move and frowned she didn't know how the two had met but it was ruffling her 'feathers' in the wrong way and she didn't appreciate it what's so ever. Finding Jake was a sign from Ewya and she knew it but what about this Jo..sefina and her clan mate Kris? She thought as she absent mindedly went around to sit next to Tsu'Tey as they ate dinner. She was deep in her thoughts and too caught up to notice Ni'Nat walking over to the two of them until her sing song voice floated into her mind.

Ni'Nat quickly sat down as she held her leaf plate in her large slim hands as she picked a piece of meat and took a bite as she settled into the seat she had taken. Crossing her legs as swolled the piece of meat and after it had been swolled she said "Neytiri you seem lost in your thoughts, does Tsu'Tey's student cause this trip for your mind?"

"You can say this, your student was he picked by Ewya or just attached to Tsu'Tey's student? My student has Ewya's blessing and we must follow her choice" Neytiri spoke sternly while she moved her stare from the flames of the fire pit to Ni'Nat's gaze. Having sat cross legged as well she sat straight knowing slouching was unbecoming for someone as herself.

"He was attached to his student like a mate would his loved one… they are an odd set I shall say. One as yourself should not worry that a dream walker such as them could out do your student. Tsu'Tey is not one for teaching that child, just like a baby" Ni'Nat nodded making the motion of waving of bothersome flies. She was a kind hearted Na'vi though when she saw such a situation make her friend scowl as she did it bothered her something hard.

"All our students act like a baby, no training and make so much noise enough to wake our elders…" Tsu'Tey chimed in as he finished his meal pulling his leg under him to push up till he was standing as he looked down at the two women. "Even the blessed Jake acts like a baby. We should work hard to make sure our students deserve the blessing they received from our mother Ewya."

"Of course" Neyitri hissed lowly, the feeling of that this student may cause problems for them in the future bothered her and the fact that even Tsu'Tey was ok with letting a dream walker walk the same grounds as himself, he explained why he was absent when she woke, he put himself in harms way each action sent warning bells off in her head.

Ni'Nat nodded as she continued to eat her dinner as she agreed with Tsu'Tey but also saw that this situation was one she would stand clear of. Her own student showed promise of being difficult to train in the way of their people.

**Back at Hells gate**

"Finish off that plate missy… I'm sorry that I have been neglectful towards you the past few days…" Kris motioned towards her ankle as he said" I been so focused on getting into this tribe that I thought you could take care of everything else." He looked down cast as he picked the plates off the dinner table moving them to the sink so he could wash them up before they called it a night.

"Just don't forget about me… You know I can't do everything anymore, those years being in cryo may have kept this damn thing at bay, but now it's coming back with a vengeance. I can feel it changing almost… I mean I bruise so easily now" Josefina shrugged as she let her own fingers trail lightly across her pale arm. The pasta had worked wonder and warmed her all the way through her body and she seemed to feel at peace at that moment. Earlier that morning she thought of her mother the one she left behind to start a new life and Kris had fought tooth to nail to stay by her side. In her head he was indeed an ass but he was family to her none the less.

"I won't ever forget and I promise to try to wait every morning to help you get ready… I mean how bad can that Ni'nat be?" He chuckled softly starting the water he started to wash the dishes and the two pots he used to make dinner. "Dr. Augustine has also told me they are moving to another Link location… We are stuck here so we have to watch and make sure Max is never followed when he brings us food or anything at that mater."

"I know we have to be more careful… we can't be caught not now" Josefina said as she set her forearms on the table as she perched her chin in her hands. " I mean we are dead for all the staff knows. Only max and Grace and the rest of the Avatars know what's going on. This could go down really quickly." Nodding Josefina winced when listened to Kris drop a plate in the sink and curse as he continued to wash the plates.

"Careful is an understatement Josefina, You can't handle any pushing or pulling… I won't let it get to that point even if it kills me" Kris nodded as he wiped his hands on a towel and turned around a fierce look in his eye that told Josefina that he was serious.

"Now let's not jump to a conclusion here. Neither of us will die I hope, I wouldn't let you die for me but for something greater in life." Nodding Josefina moved to try to push herself up as she pulled one leg at a time from under the table to steady herself.

"Let me." Kris quickly stepped across the small room to the table to reach Josefina's side. Bending down to one knee he held out his left arm and shoulder to steady herself with.

"Thank you, you know what you're like the older brother I should have always had, I love you as such Kris…" Josefina smiled softly as she let her small hand fall and rest upoun Kris shoulder as she slowly moved and then started to take larger steps towards her own bedroom.

"A brother, yes of course" Kris smiled quickly standing and following behind her to make sure she didn't trip he wanted her body to rest and try to heal the damage that was done. Seeing she was already walking on the swollen ankle he knew she was healing slowly but surely.

"Goodnight Kris… I can make it to my own bed on my own you know" Josefina laughed softly as she closed the door as she stared out looking at Kris's solem face. She moved around so she could look at her and then walked over to her dresser, once in her room she started to limp favoring the ankle. She hadn't wanted to show Kris it still bothered her.

Kris frowned once the door was closed and walked over to his own room as he shut the door and took ahold of a notebook and threw it across the room it bouncing off the wall and landing on his bed. " A brother… No I have always wanted more…Josefina can't you see how I feel" He took his clock and was about to throw it but just sighed and set it down on his desk and started to undress getting ready for bed.

Josefina hummed as she brushed her black hair, her eyes looking at herself in the reflection of the mirror. She coughed lightly as she grimaced but smiled as she pulled her hair back into the hair tie as she looked over her night shirt that she had managed to steal t-shirt from Kris's room. Moving to her bed she looked out to the many moons while she settled into bed pulling the cool sheets over her body the coolness feeling great on her ache muscles.

Looking to the many moons of Pandora Kris knew that this was a second chance to change her feelings and to rediscover his own. This new world held a lot in the balance on how their relationship would go and after seeing the other Na'Vi male catch her and hold her he felt his path was a very messy outlook now. His own teacher seemed to hold a mystery and he hadn't decided whether or not he would consider trying to find it out, she seemed stern yet also very kind hearted he was lost in thought as it took him into a dreamless sleep.

**Back at Home Tree**

Walking to his Hammock it seemed that the night was falling into a peaceful slumber, now it was calling him to his own hammock to sleep the night away. Looking up he looked through the branches of home tree and looked at the many moons and caught himself wondering if his child student was watching the moons as he was. Pushing the thought out; he set his things down and slowly climbed into his own hammock and pulled the cover over with a swipe of his hand as he closed his eyesletting the worries of the day fade away.

Ni'Nat already nestled in her hammock she looked up to the moons and then closed her own eyes her tail wrapping around her leg as she thought of the next dayand what to teach her student and wondering what Ewya had seen in him to allow the both of them to receive her blessing.

Only the days ahead would hold the answers to all questions and may Ewya bless those that accept her.

Thanks all I am just starting to back into this and again sorry if you didn't like the chapter, PM me if you have ideas on how u would like the story to go and reviews are welcome. Thanks all! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest. It will get better!


End file.
